Belongs To Me
by doorist
Summary: erm, pure unadulterated slash smut. randy is angry that dave had his filthy mitts all over cody at survivor series. see link at top of story for what inspired this. oneshot


this match .com/?d=KG9KOEWI was the inspiration.

**BELONGS TO ME****  
**  
Rated NC17  
Slash  
I Own Nothing  
One Shot

Randy practically took Dave's head off with the viciousness of the RKO, he wasn't quite sure what came over him, but he just snapped. It was seeing Dave's hands all over Cody, it was obscene, he was touching him, almost caressing him, and the way he patted his ass there, it was too much, Randy had tagged himself in before he'd even realised what he was doing, but then his eyes bogged out of his head as he saw what Dave was doing next, after the Batista bomb he rolled Cody up where he landed, rubbing himself up against his ass, pinning him in the most provocative way possible, at least to Randy's mind.  
And he just saw red.  
He couldn't control what happened next.  
The RKO came from nowhere, Dave literally never knew what hit him.

He stared at Cody as he stood spent in the corner, his eyes asking what he physically couldn't, _'are you okay?'_ and he almost went to him as he faltered under the intense gaze, but Manu was there to help him, he'd be fine.

Dave however, Randy was not done with him yet. Nowhere near. As he glared at him from the ramp, if looks could kill Dave would already be a dead man, and the look of total surprise on Dave's face said it all. That wasn't how it was meant to go down, Randy's actions telling Dave more than Randy realised.

Dave waited for him backstage, a little word in his ear about perhaps not wearing his heart on his sleeve would maybe be a good idea. Or so Dave thought. He found himself thrown up against the concrete wall, Randy's hand closed around his throat, hissing in his face to back off on Cody. But Dave just laughed, his suspicions confirmed in those three small words.

"You fucking laughing at me?" Randy growled, tightening his grip around the thick neck beneath his fingers. Dave's face creased with his mirth.

"Yeah, I am."

Randy narrowed his eyes, slightly unnerved, "What the fuck is wrong with you man? I'm fucking serious!"

"Oh I know you are, dude, it's written all over your face. Runnels know you're fighting his battles for him? Huh? He know you got dibs on him? He belongs to you? Huh?"

"What the fuck?!" Randy let go as though burned, stepping closer, right in Dave's face now, incensed that Dave dare suggest such a thing, mortified that he could tell...

But Dave just laughed some more, a delighted chuckle, "Oh man, you are so whipped! He must be good! I can imagine the things he can do with that cheeky mouth, that tight little ass, the way I had him rolled up out there, oh man I could just imagine..."

"FUCK YOU!" Randy screamed at him, smashing Dave back into the wall as hard as he could, his head rebounding hard, but Dave still laughed, slightly dazed but he smiled knowingly as Randy pounded his head again and again. He didn't even attempt to fight back, he knew Randy so well, it would irk him even more if he didn't retaliate, and he liked it when Randy was riled up.

"You will fucking imagine nothing! Do you hear me? I swear.." Randy shook his head to clear the image from earlier, and with a growl he had Dave by the throat again, "I saw the way you were touching him Dave, If you lay a single finger on him I will kill you, I will fucking destroy you..."

"Jealous much?!"

Randy stared at him in shock, pausing mid sentence, "What did you say?"

"You heard. So you fucking him or what? Or doesn't he know about your little crush?!"

"What?! Shut the fuck up with that shit!"

"Oh yeah, you can deny it all you want, which I notice you're not, but yeah, whatever, you're so fucking possessive man."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't say a word Orton, not a peep. I don't need to, you're giving the game away all by yourself, fuck man, you're so over protective! Why don't you go look after your little protégé huh? Better not keep him waiting now, don't want him wandering off..."

Randy was in total shock, with what Dave was saying and with the fact that he was right. "You keep away from him, Dave, I'm serious, if anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself."

"He's a big boy Randy, I'm sure he can handle it," and Randy just watched as Dave slipped from under him and sauntered off down the corridor, whistling all the way as Randy turned in the opposite direction, steam practically billowing from his ears.

He smashed his fist into his locker as soon as he reached it, he'd never been so angry in his life, and that was saying something. But the image of Dave with Cody all rolled up underneath him was burnt into his retinas, slightly changed as it flashed through his mind with them both naked and Dave thrusting away, Cody's legs over his head as Dave pushed his knees practically to the floor. He screamed as the idea firmly planted itself in his mind, it being all too much for him to handle in his current over stimulated state.

He smashed his forehead into his locker repeatedly, the bashing getting less forceful as he rhythmically mumbled to himself over and over again. But it was with a shock that he found himself suddenly in a determined grip as he was spun around and slammed forcefully into his locker, his mind barely having time to register it as his mouth was claimed in a heated and violent smashing of lips and teeth, his face clutched almost desperately in frantic hands, the heat radiating from the chest pressed hard against his spreading rapidly throughout the rest of his body.  
The blood rushed to his ears and he practically saw stars as the breath was sucked from him and his own hands clung frantically to the hot body enveloping him. He was too stunned to respond at first but as soon as his brain sent the message to his extremities about what was going down he was a welcome recipient, a willing participant.  
"Cody..." he finally managed to breath, his voice barely registering as the succulent lips made their way down his neck, a groan escaping him as the warm breath tingled against the wet strip, "What are you doing? Oh my god..."

"I heard what you said," Cody continued his assault on Randy's body, his lips fluttering over his ear, his voice low, ragged and lusty with desire, "To Dave..." he nipped lightly at the scar on Randy's collarbone, tongue lapping at the teeth marks, "And I heard what he said to you too," he whispered, before biting down hard, the gasp escaping Randy's lips almost sending him over the edge. "Is it true? Tell me, is it true, what he said?" He ran his tongue once more over the mark, a bruise already starting to form, wanting more as the intoxicating salty taste permeated his senses, and he wanted to know, he was desperate to know. "Please Randy, tell me," he looked up into his eyes, pressing their entire bodies together, feeling the heat of his groin against his thigh. He pressed gently, eyes roaming all over the glistening sheen of his chest, before capturing his abused lips once more. "Please tell me it's true..." He leant his chest back slightly eyes raking down the prominent hiplines disappearing into the low waistband of his trunks, trunks that were barely containing the strain of his cock against the flimsy material.

"Codes.." Randy gasped as he felt the eyes on him radiating heat as though on fire, his hands desperately clutching handfuls of skin as Cody sank to his knees, his body trembling as the wide blue eyes looked up into his own, those eyes he thought were so innocent, locking there, not innocent at all as they filled with something Randy had never seen in them before.

"I can make it true Randy, if you want me to...." the words were low and hoarse, the heat of his mouth so close to Randy's pulsing cock he thought he was about to explode, he nodded furiously, unable to form a coherent word, watching as Cody lowered his eyes to the twitching mound in front of them. His hips bucked uncontrollably just at the sight of Cody kneeling below him like that, and as his hands came up slowly, two fingers hooked over the elastic, Cody looked up at him again, deep into his eyes as he asked him, "Do you want me?"

Randy was incoherent with desire, he barely managed to gasp out a single word as Cody freed his cock, "YES!" he practically screamed as Cody's tongue snaked out in a circle around his throbbing head, staring into his eyes all the while as his lips slid slowly down the entire length, more and more of Randy's cock disappearing as he watched, captivated, mesmerised, completely blown away by the sight happening before his very eyes. As his balls hit Cody's chin, the tip of his cock rubbing exquisitely against the back of the warm throat, his knees practically buckled below him, and then Cody started to move. The sensation was like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life as Cody's eyes stayed fixed with his, the intensity enough almost on its own to send Randy over the edge. The friction was so excruciatingly intoxicating, taking over his entire body, that he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.  
He felt Cody firmly taking his rock solid balls in the seeringly hot palm of his hand, and a finger resting gently below his puckered hole, just nestled inbetween his clenching cheeks, and as he thrust forward frantically with his hips as his orgasm drew near, his entrance clenched further and further around the slick digit, until finally, the feeling of his cock brushing the deep recesses of Cody's throat, his release ripped through his body as the single perfectly placed prod deep inside of him sent him over the edge. He was bucking uncontrollably as his hands desperately struggled to find purchase behind his head, holding himself up, fingers desperately grasping the top of his locker in an attempt to stay on his feet as his body was wracked with violent thrusts, long thick streams shooting down the back of the hot, wet throat, metal cutting into his skin, his lip firm between his teeth as he whimpered, eyes rolling back in his head as he clenched hard around the retreating intrusion as it slipped from his body.

His head lolled back against the cool metal of his locker as he gasped for air, taking in huge lungfuls as he scrunched his eyes closed against the influx of stars taking over his vision. He was completely incapable of anything, any coherent thoughts let alone words, and his knees still struggled to hold his weight. Finally managing to open his eyes without feeling the need to collapse, rasping breaths finally beginning to subside, he looked down at the man below him and the sight took his breath away all over again. Cody still knelt, head thrown back, eyes closed in the throes of ecstasy, his abused, swollen mouth hanging open in a silent scream of pleasure as he fisted himself to completion, one hand still embedded in the skin of Randy's upper thigh, the other firmly grasping his erupting cock as hot, white ribbons shot across his sweat slicked torso.

Randy stared in amazement, he couldn't have stopped if he'd tried, and as Cody slowly opened his eyes, the shock that ran through him at the contact was like electricity, the onslaught of stars clouding his vision once more. He ran his hand slowly down over the dark hair, his thumb running lightly against the soft skin of his flushed cheekbone as Cody leant in to the gentle touch, eyes never leaving his. Randy pulled him to his feet, holding him flush against him, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss once more, before drawing back to stare at him again, neither of them knowing what to say, but not needing to say a single word, as their eyes said everything for them.

FIN


End file.
